bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Horne, Kandri
Kandri Horne was a Corellian smuggler during the time of the Galactic Civil War. A former officer in the Corellian Security Force, Kandri retired from military service after she was nearly killed in a skrimish with CIS forces during the Clone Wars. Having lost her hand and a leg, she underwent months of rehabilitaion before she was able to assume a normal life again. Clearaing out her pension, Kandri bought a ship and left the Core with no specific plans. After years of running throughout the galaxy as a trader and smuggler, Kandri finally retired back to Corellia. The death of her distant cousin and one-time partner, Marcus Morgan, had Kandri rethinking her retirement. History Early Life Kandri Horne was born on Corellia in 54 BBY. After receiving her primary education, Kandri went on to attend the CorSec Academy. By the time she had reached the age of twenty, Kandri was assigned to active field duty within CorSec. By 24 BBY, Kandri had advanced to the rank of Major and worked in the Tactical Response Team division of CorSec as an agent and team commander. Kandri took over the TRT unit from Bren Inarro when he was promoted to Inspector within CorSec. A fierce commander, Kandri had no problem leading her team into situations to bust up criminal operations and growing smuggling rings within the Corellian Sector. By the end of 22 BBY, Kandri and her team had started to reinforce the defenses of the Corellian Sector, assisting Corellian Military forces, as Separatist activity increased. Throughout the Clone Wars, Kandri and her team faced more and more threats from the CIS. Prior to the Siege of Corscant, Kandri was seriously wounded while combatting Separatist forces on the edge of the Sector, moving to attack Coruscant. Most of her team was wiped out and she was required to be medivac’d to Corellia to undergo emergency procedures to save her life. This resulted in Kandri losing her left hand and left leg, which were replaced with prostectics. Kandri would spend six months in rehabilitation before being released to go back to CorSec on active duty. While she was offered a promotion to Inspector, Kandri chose to instead retire and cash out her pension. With a small fortune in her possession, Kandri purchased a CEC YT-2400 Light Freighter right off the line. Kandri took another six months to modify the ship to her liking before leaving Corellia and heading out into the galaxy. Over the next four years Kandri traveled around the galaxy exstensively. Once she had seen more than her fair share of the galaxy, she decided it was time to get back into some line of work. However, she began seeing that the new Galactic Empire was more tyrannical than it was portrayed in the Core systems. This led her to working more and more with the fringe elements of the galaxy. Partnerships Kandri wandered down the Corellian Run until she eventually made her way to the Manchi Sector, where she encountered a former friend and distant cousin, Marcus Morgan. Utilizing Marcus’ contact, Andre Donato, Marcus and Kandri ran many smugging jobs across the Mid and Outer Rims. Kandri would also smuggle with the likes of Platt O’Keefe, Eddard Resset, and Malcom Reyonlds from time to time. An attempted smuggling partnership with Jaq Sparrow led to high feelings of animosity towards the smuggler/pirate when Jaq made several attempt to get Kandri into intimate situations. Later Life Kandri later decided to retire from the fringer lifestyle and return to Corellia. Around 1 BBY, she went home and initially put her ship in drydock, using her small fortune she had amassed to almost completely rebuild the ship. In 0 BBY, Kandri learned that her one-time commander and mentor, Bren Inarro, had come out of retirement and apparently gone rogue. She quietly left Corellia and went in search of Bren, finding that he had plans of defecting to the Rebel Alliance. Just prior to his capture by Imperials, Kandri had made contact with Bren and agreed to supply him with information from Corellia concerning the growing Imperial corruption within CorSec and around the Core worlds. At the start of 2 ABY, Kandri found out that Marcus Morgan had been killed on a shadowport in the Outer Rim. She had also received the request from Bren to give Marcus the Corellian Bloodstripe, post-humanously, due to his involvement in actions against ‘moral’ enemies. Consulting with some of her contacts on Corellia, Kandri was able to secure the request from Bren, along with fulfilling the other request of awarding the gold Bloodstripe to Marcus’ daughter, CJ, for her actions against the Imperials on Draven, including saving Bren and his former CorSec partner. Kandri was instrumental in forming funeral arrangements for Marcus and setting up cover operations for his family while they were on Corellia for the funeral. After meeting CJ and attending the funeral, Kandri seriously comtenplated coming out of retirement. Appearance and Personality Kandri is a matriarch when it comes to working with others. She's a smart, steely, stone-cold hard-ass who operates behind the scenes to keep all those affiliated with her safe and in line. A true Corellian, Kandri takes care of her family and friends first. Kandri understands that sometimes you need to a deft hand. Sometimes you need to be smart and sly, operating from the shadows and carefully pulling the strings of your puppets. Other times, you just need to smack a “kreffing wench in the face with the stock of a rifle.” RPG D6 Stats Type: Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 7D+1, Dodge 6D+2, Melee Combat 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Business 6D, Languages 6D+2, Law Enforcement 8D, Streetwise 7D+1, Value 7D, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 7D+1, Communications 5D, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 8D+1, Starfighter Piloting 7D, Starship Gunnery 6D+2, Starship Shields 4D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 6D, Command 6D+2, Con 5D+2, Gambling 4D+2, Investiagtion 7D, Search 6D+2, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Lifting 4D+1, Stamina 5D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster Repair 4D+1, Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Demolition 4D+1, First Aid 5D, Security 6D+2, Space Transport Repair 5D, Starfighter Repair 5D+1 Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters